


Ферзь и пешка

by suricate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	

Линия горизонта искривлялась и сбегала вниз. Вокруг было черное небо и очень много ярких звезд. Голубые, красные, желтые точки – крупные и мелкие – наслаивались друг на друга и расплывались. Он моргнул, но наваждение никуда не делось. Так он понял, что у него есть глаза. Ноги вязли в буром песке, ботинки и джинсы покрылись рыжеватой ржавчиной быстрее, чем он успел осмотреться. Сзади, милях в двух над головой – висел небольшой астероид, испещренный кратерами. 

Он поднес к лицу руки, затем ощупал лоб. Ничего, кроме глубоких морщин, он там не обнаружил, кожа была сухой и обветрившейся. Выйти из себя не получилось. Он рассмеялся и пошел вперед. Песок разъедал роговицу и трещал на зубах. Клетчатая рубашка прилипла к спине. Тишину изредка нарушали хриплые звуки, но стоило ему прислушаться – звуки затихли. Он резко обернулся, астероид пялился на него всеми двенадцатью пустыми глазницами. Он выдохнул – и снова услышал знакомый хриплый звук. Он сплюнул вязкую слюну и смотрел под ноги до тех пор, пока мокрое пятно бесследно не исчезло под новым слоем песка. В нескольких шагах от него виднелась цепочка следов. Он пошел по ним, к цепочке скоро прибавилась такая же, но посвежее. Он неуверенно опустился на одно колено и запустил пальцы в песок. 

\- Раньше надо было. Раньше, - сказали сзади. Он повернул голову, где-то под ключицей тут же кольнуло, и он поморщился. 

Человек сидел на корточках – ровно там, где горизонт начинал закругляться – и смотрел в сторону. 

\- Раньше тебя тут не было, - медленно сказал он, все еще морщась оттого, что выйти из себя по-прежнему не получалось.   
\- Я был тут всегда, - человек подмигнул ему и протянул фляжку. Он поднялся, подошел и взял ее. Повертел в руках. Прищурился, глядя на пролетающую мимо комету.  
\- Это противоречит законам.  
\- Каким законам? Физики? Биологии? Формальной логики?  
\- Его законам. Меня не должно здесь быть, - сказал он и отхлебнул из фляжки. Пищевод обдало огнем, на глазах выступили слезы. Он закашлялся, но флягу не вернул.   
\- Попробуй спросить у него лично. Если представится возможность. Ничем не могу помочь.

Он осмотрел человека со сдержанным интересом, как до этого осматривал астероид, руки и следы. Подбородок по меркам того человеческого времени, в котором он закончился, был тяжеловат, а глаза – слишком маленькими и широко посаженными. Он склонил голову сперва к одному плечу, затем ко второму. Шея пару раз хрустнула.

\- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? – наконец-то спросил он.  
\- Мешаю тебе умереть от жажды, - человек щелкнул пальцами, рядом появились два пластиковых стула, столик с напитками и жаровня, на которой доходило мясо. 

Он покосился на чужие художества, но садиться не стал.

\- Не пахнет, - процедил, зажмурившись и приложившись к фляге.  
\- Здесь ничего не пахнет, - весело сказал человек и удобно устроился на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. Краем глаза он заметил: мясо с жаровни исчезло. – Я бы на твоем месте вообще-то был благодарен. Получил прощение посмертно... вроде как.  
\- Я не просил у него прощения.  
\- Да, изменился ты только внешне.

Жидкость во фляге закончилась после третьего большого глотка. Он поставил ее на стол и с удивлением заметил, что контуры покачнулись и слегка поплыли. На всякий случай, он сел. На землю, подальше от жаровни и человека за столом.

\- Вот же ведь, - только и сказал человек. Поднялся, подошел к жаровне и протянул к ней руки. 

Он прикрыл глаза – и все пропало. Были только знакомые хриплые звуки, которые теперь раздавались чуть тише и реже. И больше ничего, очень долго. Потом его бесцеремонно потрясли. За плечо.

\- Невежливо, - сказали они в два голоса. Человек внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, сам он – внимательно смотрел на ножку стола и старался не смотреть в небо. Бесчисленные звезды слишком давили на виски и, казалось, сползали все ниже.

\- Не ждал... - сказал он наконец, а человек в то же самое время сказал:

\- Не хотел...

Они снова замолчали.

\- ... что ты здесь появишься, - закончил он.  
\- ... тебя отвлекать... но стало интересно. Давно не виделись, - сказал человек. Достал из-за пазухи вторую флягу, поменьше, и уселся рядом по-турецки. Длинные пальцы вертели крышку – два оборота вправо, два влево, два вправо. Он отвернулся – от этих размеренных движений начинала кружиться голова.

Песок под щекой был холодным. Он осторожно коснулся песка языком и снова перевернулся на спину. 

\- Неправильно, - сказал он. – Источника света нет.  
\- Его давно нет, - ответил человек, продолжая завинчивать и отвинчивать крышку. Движения пальцев были медленными и осторожными, будто взрывом от его невольной ошибки снесло бы, как минимум, все красные звезды с небосвода.  
\- Неправильно, - повторил он. Поднял руку, повертел перед глазами, снова опустил и сжал песок в кулаке. – Не думал, что здесь все так изменилось.

Человек наконец-то прекратил вертеть крышку и приложился к фляжке. По гладко выбритому подбородку потекли капли. Он фыркнул, утер губы рукавом и метнул флягой в астероид.  
Он был не уверен, что фляга долетела до цели, но вниз поблизости ничего не упало.

\- Без вас здесь стало как-то пусто, - сказал человек. Посмотрел на него и добавил, медленно растягивая по слогам, - ...Азазель.

Он промолчал. Стол бледнел и истончался на глазах, сквозь него уже просматривались звезды. Горло снова пересохло.

\- Хотел бы я знать, - тихо сказал он, - Кому первому пришла в голову эта свежая мысль. Будто ушла на самом деле только треть.

Человек улыбнулся, взъерошил волосы и создал новый стол в двух метрах от старого. На столе стояло блюдо с яблоками ядовито-красного цвета.

\- Да ладно тебе. Природа не терпит пустоты. Раз вы ушли, пришлось создать новых. Декоративных. Иначе они испугались бы неравных сил и сдались без боя. Это скучно.  
\- Я так и знал, что без тебя не обошлось.  
\- Без меня нигде не обходится. 

Он опять попробовал выйти из себя. На лбу проступила испарина, а руки начали дрожать. Человек наблюдал за ним молча, со снисходительной усмешкой, удобно устроившись в шезлонге и обмахиваясь пальмовой ветвью. Больше всего его раздражали лоснящиеся носки чужих ботинок. Они были чистыми, сверкающими и еще более фальшивыми, чем яблоки.

В конце концов, он не выдержал и поднялся. На западе как раз начинался звездопад. Он ушел на другую сторону планетоида и сидел там до тех пор, пока не пролетела последняя желтая звезда. К тому времени он успел справить малую нужду и основательно проголодался.

\- Есть идеи? - спросил он, вернувшись назад. Человек все еще сидел в шезлонге, правда вместо пальмовой ветви справа от него стоял вентилятор. Струя воздуха трепала темные волосы и рубашку, не шевеля ни единой песчинки внизу.

\- Могу организовать ужин, гарем и бассейн, - живо отозвался человек.   
\- Я не умею плавать, - ответил он, поежившись. – Пожалуй, с меня этого хватит.

Человек удивленно приподнял брови и расхохотался. 

\- Эй, ты ведь так хотел вернуться! Как же твой Главный План по ассимиляции аборигенов?

Он молча развернулся и снова ушел на другую сторону. Прошло еще два небольших зведопада. Он уже успел привыкнуть к ноющей боли под правым ребром, когда его снова похлопали по плечу.

\- Будет глупо после таких усилий помереть с голоду, верно?

От протянутой горбушки хлеба, неровно намазанного толстым слоем рыбного паштета, он не отказался. 

\- Я не собирался возвращаться таким образом.  
\- А ничего так, образ, - хохотнул человек, дожевывая свой бутерброд и вытирая пальцы грязным синим платком. – По подобию.   
\- Это ненадолго, - заверил он.   
\- Посмотрим, - сказал человек. – Я тебе там палатку поставил, здесь вообще нежарко. Обживайся, я еще загляну.  
\- Вот змея, - беззлобно сказал он, когда человек растворился в воздухе, и пошел смотреть на палатку.

Вскоре он понял, что такое холод, что от него мало помогает холщовая ткань, что иногда части тела могут шевелиться и подергиваться без его осознанного желания. Вот это, последнее, раздражало сильнее всего остального. Выползая из палатки он умудрился выбить несущий колышек. Установить железку в прежнее положение ему не удалось. Он сел рядом с покосившимся тентом, обхватил руками колени и принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед. К хрусту песка на постукивающих зубах он уже привык. Астероид над головой висел, как криво прибитая к небу головка гнилого сыра. 

Проснулся он от тяжести на плечах. Прямо перед ним в аккуратной ямке в песке горел небольшой костер. Он поплотнее закутался в одеяло и поискал взглядом человека. Тот сидел чуть поодаль и раскуривал сигару. Темные волосы были зализаны назад, двубортный костюм сидел на нем как влитой.

\- Вы что, и правда собирались победить? – спросил человек.  
\- Он не оставил нам другого выбора.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Это не тебя загоняли в резервацию.  
\- Стоило просто признать за ними право на свободную жизнь.   
\- Адвокатам мартышек нынче платят больше, чем адвокатам дьявола?

Человек хмыкнул, что-то невнятно проворчал под нос и бросил ему яблоко. Выглядело оно точно, как пластиковое, но на вкус оказалось сочным. Он выбросил огрызок в костер и вытер липкие пальцы об одеяло. Человек протянул ему фляжку. Пил он теперь гораздо осторожнее. Огненная вода пошла в этот раз куда лучше. 

\- И все-таки, я никак не возьму в голову. Все это время. Зачем ты полез к ним? – помолчав, спросил человек.

Ему было совсем тепло и почти спокойно. Даже спину перестало ломить. Говорить совсем не хотелось. По небу с запада на восток неслись разноцветные точки, оставляя еле заметные белесые следы. Царапины во мгле затягивались быстрее, чем еще недавно они затягивались на нем самом.

\- Ты не поймешь, - сказал он и протянул руку. Человек снова передал ему флягу. Он смочил губы и уставился в костер. Деревяшки горели беззвучно. 

\- Они были несовершенны. А я знал, как их исправить.  
\- Или считал, что знаешь.  
\- Знал, - он запрокинул голову и допил остатки огненной воды. – Они могли стать совсем другими. И еще станут.  
\- Вряд ли. Ты ведь уже здесь.   
\- Главный План – на то и Главный План, чтобы работать без моего прямого участия.  
\- Поглядим, - сказал человек и растворился. Окурок сигары у костра исчез почти сразу, а огонь еще некоторое время горел. Тепла от него, правда, уже не было.

Вопреки ожиданиям, одеяло не исчезло. Покосившаяся палатка стояла на прежнем месте. Он долго возился с колышком, но под песком была слишком твердая каменистая почва. Оттого крюк, вбитый в песок, выскакивал каждый раз, когда он пытался залезть внутрь. Без колышка тент спадал на лицо, от этого сразу становилось душно и немедленно хотелось вылезти наружу. Спать в конечном итоге пришлось, завернувшись в одеяло. 

У него ушло не так много времени на то, чтобы установить основные закономерности. Короткий жаркий период сменялся долгим холодным, долгий холодный – зверски холодным, зверски холодный внезапно заканчивался жарким. Человек приходил, как правило, в середине холодного периода. Каждый раз приносил с собой какой-то еды и новую порцию огненной воды во фляге, и никогда не носил одной и той же одежды дважды, зато облик всегда сохранял прежним. От огненной воды к наступлению зверски холодного периода очень хотелось пить и болела голова, зато стоило осушить всю флягу залпом – холодный период проходил гораздо быстрее, а чужие дотошные подколки совсем не раздражали, временами даже смешили. 

Однажды человек притащил черно-белую доску с фигурами. Они сидели в вычурных барочных креслах с прямой и жесткой спинкой, доска лежала между ними на хрустальном столике, по бокам на двух высоких канделябрах ровно горели по три свечи. К чужим навязчивым интерьерам он уже привык. У каждого объекта были свои характеристики. Трикстеру – всегда, сколько он его помнил – не хватало чувства меры.

\- Ферзи – они как вы. Быстрее, выше, сильнее. Кони и слоны – мелкие продавшиеся сошки. Но объединившись – любого ферзя в угол загонят. Ладьи – это что-то вроде хороших артефактов. Ходят только прямо, но бьют наверняка. Пешки – это просто люди. Охотники и охотники на охотников. Их часто пускают в расход, исходя из тактических соображений.  
\- А король?  
\- Король... Король – это он. Абсолютно безвредный и, в общем-то, бесполезный на доске. Но ради него готовы сойти с доски все остальные фигуры.  
\- Твоя аналогия ущербна. На нашей половине нет короля.  
\- Потому вы и проиграли. Держи приз за сообразительность.

Человек щелкнул пальцами. Рядом со столом появилась треугольная ванна, наполненная вспенившейся водой. От воды поднимался пар, пахло морской свежестью. Он передумал отвечать и молча разделся. Рубашка за это время окончательно порыжела и протерлась на локтях, а на левом плече и вовсе разошелся шов. От джинсов и белья изрядно воняло. Он залез в ванную и стал считать пролетающие мимо звезды.

\- Эй, не забывай, ровно в полночь ванна превратится в тыкву!

Видимо, это была какая-то особенная шутка, потому что хохотал человек, как сумасшедший, похлопывая рукой по бортику. Звуки доносились до него будто сквозь ватную пелену. Метеориты бегали по кругу, астероид покачивался и подпрыгивал, голова кружилась, веки были слишком тяжелыми и отказывались подниматься. 

\- Я выберусь раньше, - сказал он, почти не шевеля губами. Что-то теплое легло ему на лоб.

Проснулся он от холода – съежившись на песке в чем мать родила. Палатка стояла ровно. В ней, кроме одеяла, нашлись два запечатанных комплекта белья, мягкий зеленый свитер и темно-синие джинсы. Старой одежды видно не было. Может, ее просто занесло песком. Он оделся и укрылся с головой, но уснуть не получилось. Его то морозило, то бросало в жар, то и то, и другое одновременно, невпопад вспоминались обрывки разговоров и старых дел; черное дуло и вспышка. Мышцы в сплетении и пониже пояса сводило странным подобием судороги. Он вылез из палатки, снял свитер и долго смотрел на астероид, щурясь и стуча зубами. Потом вернулся и уснул как убитый.

Когда человек принес ему зеркало, пену и бритвенный станок, он не мог разогнуться от хохота. Но отказываться не стал.

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя ошибка? – наблюдая за его неловкими движениями, спросил человек. – Ты считаешь свое положение временным. 

Он задумчиво ощупывал левую скулу и все равно не собирался обращать внимания на человека, так что исчез тот сразу после этого совсем зря.

Порезы на скуле заживали плохо, саднили и чесались. Он все чаще брал с собой зеркало, когда выходил из палатки. Здесь никогда не было настолько темно, чтобы ничего там не видеть. И никогда не было настолько светло, чтобы видеть наверняка. Он изучал отражения палатки, звезд, астероида, но чаще всего – себя.  
Бритва затупилась раньше, чем ему пришло это в голову. А новую человек пока что не приносил.

\- По-моему, это честно, - сказал человек, присаживаясь на корточки у палатки. На голове у него красовался пробковый шлем. – Ты столько раз превращал их в свое подобие... а теперь вышло совсем наоборот. Как оно?  
\- Честно? Еще скажи, справедливо. Если и дальше будешь все время торчать в себе – совсем рехнешься.  
\- Ты просто не хочешь посмотреть правде в глаза. Теперь ты ничем от них не отличаешься. И кто угодно из ваших сможет размазать тебя по стене.  
\- Не сможет.  
\- Мне бы твою веру в себя.  
\- Идиот. Здесь нет ни одной стены, - он покосился на астероид, но вслух так ничего и не добавил. Человек тоже помолчал, щуря маленькие хитрые глазки и глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Если хочешь, могу принести тебе газет. Или... не знаю, телевизор.   
\- Выкопать бассейн, посадить сад, научить меня заклеивать конверты. Пошел ты...

Человек и пошел. 

В начале следующего жаркого времени он обнаружил, что сквозь песок пробивается что-то зеленое. Вскоре рядом с его палаткой распустился небольшой красный цветок. Тени от твердого колючего стебля, разумеется, не было. Он выдернул цветок с корнем и поломал стебель на десять равных частей, морщась от боли в исколотых пальцах. Бутон он долго мял в руках перед тем, как распотрошить на отдельные лепестки. Он зарыл их в песок, оставил себе только пару штук и растирал в пальцах до тех пор, пока они не съежились и не исчезли. К приходу зверского холода ему очень не хватало человека с его огненной водой. Одеяло не помогало, он вертелся на жестком брезенте, тщетно пытаясь согреться, выйти, что-нибудь сломать. Лучше всего получилось с последним – он вышиб ногой задний правый колышек, и палатка снова осунулась. Он выругался и выполз наружу. Там – рядом с колышком – из-под песка пробивался новый зеленый росток.

Он выкопал и тщательно растоптал росток, а потом ушел на другую сторону – считать белесые хвосты падающих звезд. 

\- Давать им кольт было глупо, - сказал он, когда человек присел рядом и протянул ему толстый граненый стакан. На дне позвякивали кубики льда.  
\- Я просто сравнял шансы, - ухмыльнулся тот, зарывая откупоренную бутылку между ними.  
\- Посадил мартышек верхом на ядерную бомбу и дал им в руки пилу.   
\- Пока что они неплохо справлялись.  
\- Это точно, их немного поубавилось.  
\- По-твоему, мне есть до этого дело?

Он пожал плечами и долил себе из бутылки. Человек протянул свой пустой стакан, он плеснул и туда. 

\- Одного не пойму, - сказал человек, размешивая лед пальцем. – Вы используете черные пешки для того, чтобы получить преимущество на доске. Почему ты считаешь, что белые – играют по-другому?

Остаток бутылки он допивал в одиночестве. Астероид покачивался и норовил упасть на голову. Было достаточно тепло, чтобы он решил спать прямо здесь. И слишком тепло, чтобы вот прямо сейчас выпалывать очередной сорняк из-под палатки. Ему снова снилось дуло, чужие невнятные крики и прищуренные насмешливые глаза. Он то и дело просыпался, ворочался, сжимал песок в кулаках, поджимал к груди и снова выпрямлял затекшие ноги, а астероид сверху наставлял на него десятки черных дул, подмигивающих и смеющихся. Он знал наверняка, что кроме желания немедленно убраться отсюда, он хочет чего-то еще, но не мог найти этому точное определение, как и многому, что происходило с его телом. Навязчивая физическая идея была смесью желания немедленно выйти из себя и необходимостью справить малую нужду. На то, чтобы распознать и классифицировать эту идею у него ушло раз в десять больше времени чем на то, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и кое-как с ней справиться. Еще никогда человеческое тело не доставляло ему такого дискомфорта и удовольствия одновременно. После этого он сразу заснул и больше не просыпался до тех пор, пока снова не похолодало. 

Когда человек вернулся – он дождался, пока тот усядется в своем шезлонге, растянулся рядом на песке и положил голову ему на колени. 

\- Хм, - сказал человек, и больше ничего не говорил. От человека ничем не пахло, зато сквозь тонкую льняную ткань хорошо шло тепло.   
\- Там на самом деле теперь – так? – наконец спросил он, когда очередная падающая звезда вылетела из-за астероида.  
\- На самом деле, - почти сразу ответил человек. – Все – на самом деле. Как ты догадался?  
\- У меня, может, и проблемы с внешним видом, зато, по-прежнему – абсолютная память. По звездам. Вот этот метеорит я наблюдаю уже в двести семнадцатый раз. Многовато для лишенного атмосферы пространства.  
\- Я так и знал, что что-то упускаю. Но времени было в обрез.

Он приподнялся и посмотрел человеку в глаза. Тот пожал плечами, вытащил из кармана яблоко и стал с преувеличенным вниманием вытирать его прямо об лацкан белого пиджака.

\- Успел к шапочному разбору, понимаешь... точнее, пулевому. Ну и – закольцевал тебя в последнюю секунду.   
\- Значит, все это время – тянется моя последняя секунда.  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь, тебе не кажется? Это вообще-то моя прерогатива.  
\- А ты уходишь от ответа.  
\- Последняя секунда... или вечность в раю. Какая тебе разница, в конце концов? Ты все равно зде...

Одной рукой он выбил ножку жезлонга, тот еще не успел упасть, а он уже воткнул колышек. Ровно в правый глаз человека, на всю длину. Кровь брызнула ему на лицо, яблоко выпало и покатилось по ровной поверхности – потому что песок внезапно исчез. И палатка исчезла. Астероид стал уменьшаться, сквозь него проступало черное небо. Звезды тускнели и гасли. Шезлонг исчез. Только тело с колышком в правом глазу лежало на испещренной трещинами твердой земле. Раздался отдаленный раскат грома. Весь планетоид начало ощутимо потряхивать. 

Он вскочил на ноги и обернулся. 

\- Неплохой драматический эффект, а? – человек в красном гольфе чиркнул спичкой и прикурил тонкую сигарету. Он посмотрел назад. Тела не было.  
\- Неплохая попытка, – сказал он, стирая кровь с лица и закладывая пальцы за пояс. Руки слегка подрагивали.  
\- Да брось. Ты повелся. Признайся, ты не хочешь умирать. Представляешь: ты убиваешь меня, все рассыпается, миг, вспышка – и ты снова на необитаемом клочке тверди под астероидом в месте, где никто еще даже не думал разделять небо и землю.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, эту вечность – ты не дашь мне скучать.  
\- Пообещай, что в этот раз не будешь портить мне прическу – и я поделюсь с тобой бургером.  
\- Так дешево я не продаюсь.

Вид стола со свечами и толстопузыми фужерами, стоящего на голом планетоиде, вызвал у него приступ неудержимого смеха. Он едва стоял на ногах, согнувшись вдвое и держась за спинку стула, слезы текли по щекам, а он все никак не мог остановиться.

\- Стоило раньше подумать о том, что есть место, в которое попадает ферзь, когда его снимают с доски. То самое место, откуда он на доску появился, - сказал человек, накладывая себе салата.   
\- Не то самое. Дурацкая фальшивка.   
\- У тебя совсем нет чувства юмора. Но мы это исправим. Вот скажи, с чего ты взял, что оно – совсем не то самое?   
\- Теперь ты изменишь цикл звездам или вовсе их уберешь. Но рано или поздно, цикличность все равно всплывет. А иначе ты не умеешь.  
\- Либо – я намеренно создал у тебя впечатление, что вокруг – свернутое в точку пространство, вращающееся вокруг себя.  
\- Эй, да ты возомнил себя королем! – смешок получился хриплым. Он отложил приборы и посмотрел на человека без улыбки. – Это – еще более дурацкая шутка.

Человек как ни в чем не бывало уплетал свой салат. 

\- Отличный соус, рекомендую. И... вот этого – ты никогда не узнаешь наверняка, верно? Шучу я или нет.  
\- У меня нет проблем со зрением. Я пока что отличаю короля от ферзя. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, не раз. Но там – к тебе лучше было не соваться под руку. Мира во всем мире, и чтобы никто никому не мешал.

Еда и правда была вкусной. Он подумал, что убивать человека до конца ужина – не станет. Хотя на столе было много подручных предметов, которыми можно было бы это сделать.

\- Чего ты хочешь - от меня?   
\- Эй, у тебя же абсолютная память, не заставляй меня повторяться. Мы давно не виделись. И – здесь без тебя стало слишком пусто.

Он отложил приборы в сторону и сосредоточенно, мелкими глотками выпил всю коричневую огненную воду из фужера. Он почти не морщился, глядя человеку за левое плечо и решая, что лучше всего сделать это куском стекла.

\- Из тебя – дерьмовый Создатель.  
\- Где-то как ангел – из тебя, - человек снова наполнил фужеры. В его зрачках отражались огоньки свечей.  
\- Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?  
\- Знал бы ты, сколько времени я задавал тебе этот вопрос. Но ты так упорно не хотел меня слышать... что мне пришлось принять твои правила игры.

Еда со стола исчезла. Остались только свечи, фужеры и бутылка. И еще - шахматная доска. У черных не хватало короля, ферзя, слона, двух ладей и трех пешек. У белых – оставались только две пешки, слон, ладья и король.

\- Видишь? Это ты, а не я, сделал их пешками.   
\- А ты, значит, решил присоединиться к игре?  
\- Не самое плохое времяпрепровождение. К тому же иначе – ты бы все равно не понял, что ошибался.  
\- Я не ошибался.   
\- Разумеется. Иначе – ты не окончил бы здесь.  
\- Они могли стать другими. Лучшими. И станут – все. И тогда мы вернемся домой. Все, кто останется. Навсегда.  
\- Ты ни о чем не забыл?

Он хмыкнул и отхлебнул из фужера. Звезды снова светили как раньше, но уже не падали. Он уже придумал три других способа вычисления цикличности, но продавать их – разумеется, не собирался.

\- Ты уже дома, Азазель.  
\- Дешевый трюк.   
\- Теперь ты раз за разом будешь пытаться вычислять подделку. Сомневаться и ошибаться, и снова вычислять. Мерзнуть от холода, изнемогать от жары, голодать и радоваться сытой пище. Расслабляться от алкоголя, уставать, отдыхать... еще не понял, к чему я клоню?  
\- Конечно. Ты надолго обеспечил себя хлебом и зрелищами. Впрочем, я постараюсь сократить этот процесс.  
\- Раньше ты бы со мной не спорил. Ты бы попытался меня убить. Или уйти. Спор – это же так нерационально, если не стоит конечной цели, верно?  
\- Здесь все равно больше нечем заниматься.  
\- Ты кому из нас это на самом деле говоришь?

Он подумал, что спать на земле будет куда менее удобно, чем на песке. И – пока что он снова остался без одеяла. Убийство Трикстера в его собственном пространстве, при наличии достаточно ограниченных возможностей – было по-настоящему интересной задачей. Но его никто не торопил.

\- Ты пребываешь в неведении, разумен, способен ошибаться, подвластен аффектам, а еще ты, разумеется, смертен – в чем вполне можешь убедиться, если попробуешь, но вряд ли ты решишься на это. В вашей нынешней вотчине ты довольно успешно наловчился делать из пешек слонов и коней. Я всего лишь запустил обратный процесс. 

Человек затушил свечи кончиками пальцев, одну за другой. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и рассмеялся. Злость боролась с ощущением комфорта и сытости - и проигрывала на всех фронтах.

\- У тебя ничего не выйдет.   
\- Ты не оставил мне другого выбора, - сказал человек. Достал из-под стола револьвер, подмигнул и пустил себе пулю в висок.

_2008_


End file.
